


First Shadowhunters Imagine!!!

by PaganWriter1369



Series: Jae'sMalecOneshotsAndImagines [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Making Up, Nightmares, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganWriter1369/pseuds/PaganWriter1369
Summary: My first Shadowhunters Malec imagine. Please, enjoy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Jae'sMalecOneshotsAndImagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603504
Kudos: 15





	First Shadowhunters Imagine!!!

Imagine after their breakup (first or second, whatever) Magnus starts getting nightmares of Alec telling him his eyes are disgusting, and he could never love a freak like him. That he's better off with someone else. That he should have married Lydia when he had the chance. After his nightmares going on for weeks, Magnus resorts to extreme measure. Keeping himself awake, and hurting himself. It slowly drains his magic. But he doesn't care. Anything to stop the nightmares. This continues for months. Until, finally, Alec calls Magnus for some help. Magnus turns up at the Institute, too powered down to make a glamour. He collapses upon arrival. Alec takes him to the infirmary. When he hears Magnus crying out his name and sees tears streaming down his face, Alec cuddles up to Magnus, and the tears and cries stop. He knows he can't leave Magnus to suffer like this. He stays with him until he wakes. Magnus realizes Alec must have heard everything and tries to stutter out an excuse. Alec silences him with a kiss, which Magnus melts into. When they part, Alec whispers assurances and promises to never leave again, to always fight for him.


End file.
